


Wake-Up Call

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: CLONE DADS Au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GFY, Gen, M/M, No body in this tiny family dies AU, Short, Waxer adopts Numa AU, look see I can write happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waxer gets a wake-up call. A tiny, green, wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this http://deadcatwithaflamethrower.tumblr.com/post/137783908109/different-anon-but-now-my-clone-feels-has-clone
> 
> and this http://deadcatwithaflamethrower.tumblr.com/post/137780861974/i-am-currently-dying-of-clone-feels-mainly

“Nera! Nera, wake up! Wake uppppp!!!!”  
  
Waxer groaned, rolling onto his side and curling into the body next to him, trying to ignore the small hands patting at his face.  
  
“Neraaaaa!”  
  
“Numa, Numa, shhh.” He mumbled, voice slurred with sleep and muffled by blankets. “Nera’s sleepin’”  
  
Next to him, Boil stirred, grumbling something unintelligible into his pillow. Waxer decided he should probably be thankful; the other man's language was rarely children-friendly when he was still half asleep.  
  
The small hands returned, more determined.  
  
“But it’s time to get up!”  
  
Then someone was pulling the blankets back, and Waxer let out a noise of protest. Numa giggled somewhere above his head, and he felt her worming her way between him and Boil, settling in under the covers with a contented sound.  
  
Waxer cracked open an eye, peering at the girl. She grinned back at him, wide and carefree, her ragged doll tucked under one arm.  
  
(She still would not let them get her a new one, even if the one she had was all but falling apart at the seams. Waxer did not push it.)  
  
“I thought you said it was time to get up?”  
  
Numa shrugged, and Waxer couldn’t help but grin at her apparent change of priorities. This kid. She’s got him (oh who’s he kidding, both of them) wrapped around her tiny, green finger.  
  
“Now it’s cuddle time.” She announced, nodding her head once in what was clearly meant to be a decisive manner. Waxer’s grin grew wider.  
  
This kid.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Boil grunted. He rolled over to face the other two occupants of the bed, blinking in sleep-bleary confusion, before letting loose a massive, jaw-cracking yawn.  
  
“You two are makin’ far too much noise for so early in the morning.” He grumbled. Numa giggled, and Waxer found himself laughing too.  
  
“Good morning to you too.” He teased, leaning over Numa to press a kiss to Boil’s noise. Numa clapped her hands over her eyes, giggling all the more.

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, morning.” Boil grumbled, but he was smiling too.  
  
“My turn!” Numa shrieked, tossing herself forwards to wrap her arms around Boil’s neck. “Good morning!”  
  
Boil hugged her back. “Good morning kid.”  
  
Watching them, Waxer thought back to when they had first met Numa, back on Ryloth, and the first time she had thrown herself into their arms. Both men had frozen at first, unused to physical contact that was so…soft. Hugs were only one of the many things they had had to get used to when Numa entered their lives.  
  
Now, watching as Boil initiated what appeared to be a tickle fight with their charge, the girl’s shrieks of laughter ringing around their room, Waxer decided that they had probably done pretty well.  
  
Then he was kicked in the face by a small, flailing green foot.

**Author's Note:**

> AMAZING, GORGEOUS ART BY Kanirou ON TUMBLR


End file.
